


Young And Beautiful

by krysis_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a Lana Del Rey Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysis_writes/pseuds/krysis_writes
Summary: After having a lunch with Jane Foster, Thor's mortal ex lover, you start to doubt whether or not you're worthy of Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Young And Beautiful

“That's what I get-” you supposed. “-for dating a god that never seems to age.” 

It had been almost two years with Loki. And in that time, it seemed you'd aged 10 years, and he'd stayed the same. It made you realize that even when he gets gray hairs and wrinkles, he'd still look as youthful and handsome as he did now. And that saddened you greatly. 

It almost made you want to set him free, allow him to find someone who would be eternally gorgeous with him. 

But the worst of it was when you realized the two of you wouldn't be able to grow old together. To die together. Instead, you would die, and he would live on for centuries. You loved him, but it just wouldn't be fair to him if you kept him. He deserved to love someone who would always be beautiful with him. And you couldn't give him that. 

It was actually Jane Foster, Thor's ex lover, who had pointed this out to you. Evidently, that's why they had ended their relationship. She had suggested you and Loki do the same. That's when you basically told her to fuck off. But as you walked back into Stark's complex, it was all you could think about. 

Wanda approaches you. “Forgive me, but you looked so blue…” you nod, knowing she'd crept into your thoughts. She hugs you. “You've got a lot to look forward to with Loki. That man has such a love for you.” 

You look at her. “Maybe now, but what about when I grow old?” With a sigh, you leave her, retreating to your room. Stark hadn't given it away, knowing it was where you hid from everyone when you wanted space. As you closed the door, a tear fell from your eye. 

As soon as you left her, Wanda went to Loki. “You were right Loki. They're regretting being mortal. They actually regret you loving them. And they're terrified that you won't love them later in life.” He nods to her and she leaves. He disappears, and for two hours, no one could find him. 

Two hours, you'd stayed locked away in your old room. You had been alone, so when a glowing golden spark appeared, followed by another, and another, slowly forming a path, you followed it. The path leads you all over the complex. In certain rooms, you found that a memory you had with Loki was playing like a drive in movie. Except, each moment was from HIS point of view. 

When you reached your shared room, you nearly cried. It was the moment he'd first said I love you. The memory had a golden haze to it, but you could still see the garden's rose arch, covered in the fairy lights. You could almost smell all of the flowers as you reached out to touch the memory~ a tear falling from your eye. 

After a moment, the path continues. It leads you to the kitchen, where you see the time you had thrown flour at each other instead of making cookies. It was also the first time he'd kissed you. 

And in the living room was where you'd had your first fight. You had wanted to accompany him on a dangerous mission. He ended that row with a kiss, and saying you were too important to lose. 

This continued until you found yourself in the center of the compound's garden, where the fountain stood proudly. Fairy lights were strung for the top of the ‘A’ bit of the fountain to the top of the bush barrier. They helped the moon illuminate the area. This time, the smell of the flowers surround you. And if you listened carefully, music seemed to flow from every direction. 

Hands touch your waist, and you smile, turning to face your lover. As you part your lips to speak, he presses his slender finger to them, waving his other hand. Green and gold sparkles surround you. And when you look down, your everyday outfit was replaced with simple, yet elegant, golden dress clothes. If you were to look closely, you could see the detailing was as green as Loki's eyes. 

He smiles, and you notice that he's dressed in his formal Asgardian garb, the familiar green and gold still decorating his form. “My love, may I have this dance?” He bows, offering his hand, which you take with a nod. He pulls you close, and the music seems to guide your steps. You recognize the song~ it's ‘Young and Beautiful’ from the Gatsby movie. You look up to him. 

“Wanda told you.” You say with a frown. 

He shakes his head. “She only confirmed what I had suspected. You've been so distant since your lunch with Jane.” He pauses, still holding you. “If it so concerns you, I looked into it. If you truly wished, I could grant you life long as mine.” He sighs. “But I do hope you know that I love you, no matter what.” 

As he resumes dancing with you, you look up to him. “Even when I'm no longer beautiful?” He looks to you. 

Suddenly, he dips you gracefully. “You will always be beautiful to me.” That was a promise he sealed with a kiss.


End file.
